


Plant Problems

by Yaoi_Scribe



Category: Dragon Ball Z
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-02-27
Updated: 2013-03-03
Packaged: 2017-12-03 19:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/701760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yaoi_Scribe/pseuds/Yaoi_Scribe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU. Three months after managing to do away with the Icejins that terrorized their planet, the Saiyans find themselves dealing with a final "gift" from their one-oppressors: a plant species that turns everything on it's head.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I own the plot, the OCs, and trust me you do NOT want to steal either.

Summary: Three months have passed since the Icejin Tyrants were taken care of and a still-recovery Vegeta-sei finds itself plagued with a final "gift" from their once-oppressors; a plant species that turns the planet on its head. 

Author's Note: On top of the five or so on-going multi-part fics...comes one more for your reading pleasure...or not. This AU plot has more twists and turns than a corn-maze and I will warn you NOW that this incorporates a LOT of ground so pay attention to each chapter as I will try to warn you what lies within. General warnings include: Yaoi, Hentai (Yes, you read that right), Carnivorous flowers, OOC, lots of OCs, semi-carnivorous Incubi flowers (Yep, read that right, too), and lots of madness typical with my writing. Also...Raditz doesn't make an actual appearance for a few parts (*legasp*) but he IS a major player and will join the scene in due time.

That being said...warnings for THIS chapter include violence and gore, some language, and general prickly Elite Saiyans.

Prologue

Normally, the reports didn't exactly make him nervous but there was something about this one that just didn't add up. "They're just...gone?" he asks gazing at the male before.

"Y-yes, my king."

"Don't get me wrong, less rodents and pests pleases me but..."

"Entire species shouldn't be just vanishing from the area."

"No indeed," the royal mutters, "Has anyone looked into it?"

"They...haven't gotten back yet."

There was something about the tone that has the Saiyan King INSTANTLY on alert. "How long ago did they leave?"

"Three days."

"And you didn't THINK to contact anyone?!"

"We figured...it was just taking a little time..."

The king's jaw tightens. "Three days to figure out what's wrong with the wildlife in general is a DEFINITE red-flag. You SHOULD have come here the NEXT day when they weren't back."

"I didn't think..."

"No, that's obvious," the king retorts before waving over three of his guards, "Go and figure out WHAT the hell is going on out there and you'd BEST call if you run into trouble."

"Yes, my king," comes the reply before they'd depart. Hopefully, this wasn't something that was going to end up a mess. However, he'd lived long enough to listen to instinct and it was telling him something MAJOR was wrong here.

He gazes at the flinching male before him and rolls his eyes. "Go home and let me know if they show up."

"Y-yes, Majesty," the male manages before fleeing.

"Honestly," he mutters, "I wasn't even REMOTELY frightening." From beside him, hears a soft snort and rolls his eyes. "I WASN'T!"

"Of course not, Sire."

"Be quiet, Zorn." The soft chuckle that follows that has him rolling his eyes. Saiyans these days. Honestly.

Three hours later, his scouter goes off. "Majesty?"

"Do you have something to report?"

"We...might have a problem."

"Definite MIGHT?"

"We...found what is left of whoever they sent out here."

The King goes still. "What is..."

"Apparently tails aren't easily digested," comes the reply.

The male goes still. "Be CAREFUL but find what's out there." He turns his scouter off a moment.

"Did I hear that correctly?" Zorn asks quietly.

"Unfortunately. There is something on the outskirts EATING things...and it just ate a Saiyan."

"NOT good, sire."

The spiky-haired royal rubs his face. "No...REALLY?"

It's four hours before those doors open and two of the guards are standing there ashen and blood covered. "What the..."

"W-we have a SERIOUS problem, my king."

"I can SEE that. What the HELL happened?!"

"A c-carnivorous plant."

"A carnivorous..."

"Plant...well...flower but..."

"Flower? A FLOWER is EATING people?!"

"Y-yes, my king. I know how...ludicrous it sounds but..." The guard shakes his head swallowing thickly, "W-we have a SERIOUS problem in those woods."

"Carnivorous Flowers...now I've heard it all," the male mutters before adding, "Go and give your report and then seek what attention you require."

"Y-yes, my king." The two hastily retreat from the room leaving the spiky-haired male rather at a loss.

"We need to investigate this," Zorn says quietly.

"How would you proceed then?" comes the question, "Considering that I don't need anymore Saiyans getting EATEN."

"First, we need to keep the Saiyans in that vicinity INDOORS as much as possible or at least away from the woods and to make sure their children DEFINITELY don't go anywhere near there. Then we need to figure out what we're dealing with and how to handle it...but that's going to come with risks...so utilize only your best for this because something tells me that unless you want to cull your guards this way, NO ONE else is going to be able to handle this otherwise."

Slowly, he rises. "Go and let the area know they are now under restrictions until this is settled and I do NOT need to warn you to be careful do I?"

Zorn chuckles. "I will not get eaten, my king."

"You'd better not. I am going to go and have a meeting with my top squads. This will amuse them. Carnivorous flowers...of all the PROBLEMS..."

"We'll figure it out, Majesty, I promise."

The problem was that he wasn't exactly feeling the same optimism. "Just...come back as soon as you can, Zorn."

"I will. It WILL be alright, Majesty. We survived the damn Icejins. PLANTS are not going to do us in."

The other leaves and with it a feeling of safety vanishes, too but the male ignores that. Right now, he had to handle the situation at hand. He sends out several messages and waits. Zorn DID have a point. Frieza had been taken care of three months prior and the planet was slowly healing. His sons were taking some much needed brotherly time off planet which pleased him with the issue at hand. At least they were safe and he didn't need to worry for them.

His thoughts are interrupted as the throneroom is entered. "Sire?"

"We have...a bit of an issue brewing," he says curtly, "So I need you two put aside your animosity to each other and HANDLE this with the utmost care."

Bardock flashes an unfriendly look at Jerich who sneers back. "What's wrong? Surely not..."

"No, the Icejins are not an issue," he replies, "We...have a hostile plant lurking in the woods and.."

"A hostile PLANT?" Jerich demands, "Majesty, are you..."

"JERICH, DO NOT INTERRUPT ME!" he snaps furiously at the Elite who finally shuts up.

"What kind of hostile plant, my king?" Bardock asks obviously having a little more sense than to be critical at the moment.

"Apparently there is a carnivorous flower lurking in the woods at the outskirts of a nearby city. It's eaten at least TWO Saiyans; one of them one of MY guards. So...yes, a hostile PLANT."

"It's worse than that, my King."

He stares at the guard who enters now cleanly attired. "It...deflects KI...or is just unaffected by it," the male clarifies at his expression, "We...didn't realize it was there until he stepped on it nestled in between the roots of a tree. He...made this awful screaming sound as it clamped on his leg. We tried...to help him but..." He shudders.

"A flower did this?" Jerich asks, "Are you SURE?"

The male growls at him obviously insulted at the insinuation. "Yes, Jerich. It was a large RED petaled flower with FUCKING FANGS! It ATE my cousin!"

"And KI isn't effective," Bardock murmurs, "That really doesn't make me feel comfortable all things considered."

"I'm still trying to comprehend that it's a fucking FLOWER," Jerich retorts.

Bardock stares at the other male. "Was there anything else you could remember...that you noticed?"

"I'm not sure that it really means anything but the way it tore into him was like it hadn't eaten in a while..."

"You think there is more than one..."

"I think it's a possibility."

Bardock grimaces. "Well, then we're just gonna have to do some weeding. Marvelous."

"And try not to die in the process," Fasha comments.

"Oh no please do us a favor and..."

"JERICH!" the king warns in a snarled tone, "What DID I TELL YOU?!"

The male sighs. "Your pardon, Majesty. You have to understand..."

"No, I don't and I DON'T want to hear it! I NEED you all to handle this TOGETHER without DYING!"

"Yes, my king."

A few minutes later, the door opens and Zorn steps in. The King tries NOT to flash his gaze at his guard. "Did you give the message?"

"I didn't really have to," Zorn replies, "Everyone is on edge as it is."

"Then they will stay inside," he replies, "Which means that you all will be the only Saiyans out there so DO NOT get yourselves or each other killed would you?"

"Don't know why you expect anything out of these Third Class..."

"Jerich..." comes his annoyed tone.

"Permission to go and lead this happy group, my king, so that they DO come home."

"Granted," he replies regardless of how much he didn't WANT to. "Keep me informed."

"We will," Zorn assures him, "And we will be back hopefully with the situation resolved."

"Come back breathing and it'll be a start," he retorts gruffly, "I can't keep replacing guards for rampant stupidity or carnivorous plants."

"Carnivorous FLOWERS," Jerich retorts.

"If HE doesn't come back, I won't be TOO upset," he tells Zorn, "Though sometime tells me that being called and reported that the plant died of indigestion wouldn't help if there is more than one."

"Majesty!"

"Don't whine, Jerich, it's beneath you."

"So is being eaten by a flower," the Elite retorts.

"Then you shouldn't worry too much should you?"

Not long after they leave, the male finds himself pacing in his study. If he was honest, it bothered him, this situation. More than he wanted to admit. And some MIGHT falsely think it was because he harbored feelings for his Captain but that wasn't the truth. No, Zorn was, by all respects, his best friend and it worried him when he put himself in these situations because he feared losing the other to some danger. He runs a hand through his hair. He had to trust his Captain. Zorn had been through enough in his life to prove that he could handle his own. Jerich though, the elite was an arrogant sod and he did NOT work well with Bardock. NOT at ALL. It was a pity the two were quite good at what they did. If either of them had any hope of getting through this without killing EACH OTHER than sending Zorn had been a necessity. He just hoped it would be enough. It HAD to be enough.


	2. Part One

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Summary: See Prologue

Author's Note: See Prologue for general warnings. For this chapter specifically; Violence, gore, OCs both Saiyan and Icejin, strongly implies the relationship between Toma/Bardock that exists in this timeline, language, and lewd humor...

Part one

"This is the SEVENTH sweep...and we're fucking TIRED!" Jerich snaps, "There is NOTHING out here!"

"SOMETHING ate them," Zorn replies tersely, "We HAVE to find what it is."

"Yeah, well whatever it was ISN'T here!"

Bardock sighs listening to them bicker and wishing they'd keep it down. His eyes strain in the darkness struggling to pick out ANYTHING that might be what they were seeking. "If they're predators we've already scared them into hiding," Toma says quietly coming to his side.

"Yeah, I was kind of worried about that," he mutters, "Loud mouth won't stop WHINING for ten minutes."

Toma snorts as he does another sweep. "It's too damn dark right now. If they're here we are missing them...and that's a dangerous advantage. I would NOT want to end up like that guard."

"Neither would I," Bardock replies gazing at his mate.

"There is nothing out here," Fasha says as she hovers nearby, "If there was, it's long-gone by now."

"We can't just TELL that to the King. We have to FIND them!" Bardock retorts.

"They could be ANYWHERE."

"Which is exactly WHY we need to find them."

Fasha sighs softly. "This is ridiculous. We're out looking for damn flowers."

"Yeah, well, these are ones that'll eat you," Bardock points out.

A moment later, there is a high-pitched keening wail which has them ALL moving towards it. The sight has Jerich flinching as one of his own squad mates struggles to jerk away from a large red form. "Hang on," Jerich tells him moving in only to be struck, violently by a pair of vines he HADN'T been prepared for. "Let GO of him, you bastard!" the male snarls, KI flaring.

"Jerich, that's not going to..." Zorn warns but isn't allowed to finish it before a sphere is launched at the plant. The energy hits and dissolves on contact and the unfortunate victim keeps flailing and screaming bloody murder. As he watches, Bardock flares his own KI but takes two steps before CLEANLY slicing through the leg and hauling the Saiyan back away. He shoves him to Jerich.

"Stop the goddamn bleeding," he snaps before turning to face the plant that emits a quite displeased hissing sound obviously NOT liking that its meal had been jerked away. "Yeah, same to you, you red-petaled nuisance." A moment later, it launches itself at him and Bardock only barely manages to get out of the way. "You FLY, too?" he groans, "Fuck."

It comes back around after him and Bardock struggles to get out of the path. Finally tired of chasing him, it shoots out two vines that wrap around his wrists and jerk him with a strength he hadn't been expecting. "A-ahh..FUCK!" he grits out jerking back trying to offset the plant even though it wasn't really DOING much. "Uh...guys...NOT for nothing...but...some HELP would be GOOD here."

As he watches the plant's petals open further the closer he gets and the sight of really long teeth in the center has Bardock paling realizing that he could very well end up digested NEXT. A moment later, however, has the vines going slack as Toma shoves most of a tree through it. The figure writhes and makes this HORRIFIC sound that has them all wanting to cover their ears. "So, Jerich, you wanna complain about a frickin' FLOWER?" Toma asks.

"Let's get back to the palace," comes his response, "We'll come back with light..." For once NO ONE argues this.

They are met by the king. "We're pretty sure we killed the red petaled one," Zorn says as Jerich gets his comrade inside. "It...tried to eat one of Jerich's men and when Bardock freed him...decided to try and make HIM a meal. Toma didn't approve and shoved a tree through it."

"Well, he clearly dislikes anyone else trying to put their mouth on his mate," the king replies, "Will...the male in question be alright?"

"I am sure he'll be fitted for some artificial limb...though, I'm almost positive he's more thrilled to be alive and not dinner. We couldn't see it...so we're going to go back through during the day with a little more light because KI doesn't work...and they fly...and are strong...damn strong."

"Understood...and I don't blame you one bit. Everyone will be inside and hopefully it's the ONLY one out there."

"That would make things simple. Unfortunately..."

"I know," he says quietly, "but a little optimism never hurts."

He returns to his study awaiting the medical team to let him know about the male's status. Rubbing his temples, the male wonders what in the WORLD was going on with this. A moment later, his scouter goes off. "King Vegeta?" The voice has his countenance going cold and his jaw tightens.

"You know how LITTLE I want to HEAR from you, right?"

"I realize that I am the last race that you want to hear from but...you need to hear me out."

"I have ENOUGH going wrong RIGHT now, Arctic, without you..."

"You have a carnivorous plant?"

He stills. "How...did you know that?"

"Listen to me carefully, Vegeta, PLEASE. Have you found it?"

"One of my Saiyans put a tree through it."

"What color was it?"

"Red. What is this about, Icejin?"

"How long has it been feeding would you estimate?"

"A few months."

"...Not good."

"It's DEAD why does that matter?"

"That was Eve...and she's not...exactly the one to worry about. See...this species of flower was created by one of our botanists for my older brother's amusement. Eve is a carrier which means her one purpose is to have offspring which will all be technically male in gender. THESE will be what you need to concern yourself with."

"What are worse about her male off-spring?"

"The females of this species are JUST carnivorous plants. The offspring are carnivorous-incubi who can take humanoid form and have some gift all their own."

"Did you say..."

"Carnivorous-Incubi...yes. They either consume you or...well, you get the picture. It was...a last gift from my family to yours and I didn't realize they'd sent Eve there."

"So...her increased eating..."

"Was to give energy to the seeds she would have produced. Thirteen of them, to be exact."

Vegeta feels a migraine coming on. "What do I do to KILL them?"

"Well, as you found, most fatal wounds work that aren't KI or element inflicted."

"So unless we chop them into little pieces or skewer them, we're pretty much done for is what you're saying."

"Something like that."

"Arctic, your entire race is fucking useless!" He flips his scouter off before waiting for a response. Damned Icejins and their need to terrorize the universe. Going out the next morning would definitely be top priority as those offspring needed to be found before they matured and caused who KNEW what sort of havoc. He pulls open a drawer and stares at the bottle before deciding that this called for something a little strong to help calm his nerves.

Zorn soon has his scouter going off. "Captain, your king is an idiot so I NEED you to be mature enough for the both of you...can you do this for me?"

"Good evening to you, too, Lord Arctic. I take it from your tone that you MIGHT know a little something about the issue at hand?"

"I know...because my nephew sent it there."

Zorn closes his eyes a moment. "So...how bad are we talking?"

"Thirteen if the plant in question got enough energy to send to the seeds to help them grow. And trust me when I say SHE was the nicest of what you will face."

"Th-thirteen...and they EAT people?!"

"No, the females are known for doing that more than the males," Arctic replies before adding on, "They...have more Incubus tendencies than cannibalistic unless you make them mad."

Zorn stills. "W-wait...WHAT?!! What the HELL did your nephew SEND to our PLANET?!!"

"Semi-carnivorous Incubi flowers."

Zorn closes his eyes. "Goddammit, Arctic!"

"I'm sorry, Captain, but I'm trying to help you."

"CAN we be helped?!"

"Well, Toma pretty much utilized the ONLY fail-safe that works...but I would warn you against attacking THEM first. They can take humanoid form...and each have a separate gift of their own that ranges from ANYTHING, Captain, and I do mean ANYTHING."

"Who thought this a good idea?"

"My older brother, Cold."

Zorn feels a migraine forming. "Arctic, how long does it take them to mature?"

"Three months."

"And how long do they LAST?"

"We're not sure."

"Define NOT sure!"

"The FIRST one that Cold created is turning twenty."

"Twenty...YEARS?!!"

"Mmhmm."

And Zorn could definitely see why this might be a problem. "So tell me...are they nocturnal or..."

"It depends on the personality of the plant in question."

"Arctic, sire, you are NOT helping me."

"I know...and I wish I could make this easier on you. I'm trying to get as much information as I can."

"I don't doubt that. Keep me informed since I am sure that my king just snarled something at you and is currently drinking himself stupid."

"Probably."

"Thank you, though, for calling us. It's...been most informative."

"I just wish it could be HELPFUL."

"Oh, I know," he murmurs, "but rest well." He lets that end the conversation and sighs. Of all the...Why didn't it surprise him that the dead Icejin Tyrants MIGHT actually have the last laugh where their race was concerned? A moment later, Jerich appears. "How is he?"

"Resting...but he'll be alright...for having to learn to handle one leg..."

"So I take it that he's going to be looking for employment?" He just wanted to test the waters and is suitably impressed by the fury that fills Jerich's eyes.

"Excuse me?!"

"Nothing," he replies, "but we need to talk regardless. I just got some information by the Icejin's current ruler."

"What does...No," Jerich groans, "No, PLEASE tell me those damn LIZARDS aren't to blame!"

"They are," Zorn replies, "and it gets worse." He goes through the conversation and ends with, "So THAT is what we're up against."

Jerich closes his eyes before muttering, "I am going to relocate SOMEWHERE else."

"Well, before you do that...you need to help me FIND these offspring."

Jerich groans softly and mutters, "Maybe the damn Icejins SHOULD have made us history...then we wouldn't be worried about fucking FLOWERS!"

Zorn just stays quiet having NO idea how to answer that and pretty sure it really didn't NEED commentary.


	3. Part Two

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Summary: See Prologue

Author's note: See Prologue for generalized warnings. For this particularly part the major warning comes from close to the end and involves gender-swapping a character and implied non-con. So...if King Vegeta becoming female offends you...then this might be as far as you want to read.

Part Two

Morning comes and once again, they scout the area. "Well, at least we can see," Fasha comments.

"Yeah, because I want to SEE it coming," Bardock grimaces. The whole conversation from Zorn had him really NOT wanting to be out here.

"Hey, look at it this way...it might follow you home."

"Oh, thrilling," Bardock mutters, "Like I don't have ENOUGH sexual overtures, I need a PLANT trying it."

"Maybe one will fall for Jerich..."

"Keep it up, Low Class, and I'll stir one up enough that it makes a bloody MESS of you," the Elite in question snaps.

"Not for nothing," Zorn interrupts, "but could we FOCUS please? We have at least two Saiyans dead, one maimed, and one almost eaten. We don't need to fuck this up any further."

It's enough to sober their squabbling as they search. A moment later they hear, "Make that four dead..." Zorn moves to Toma's side who is gazing at the carnage, "At least...I THINK it's two...I'm not..."

"What the HELL happened here?" Jerich demands, "Because they weren't EATEN they were..."

"They were torn apart," Zorn finishes quietly, "This wasn't hunting, this was defense."

"Defending WHAT though?" Fasha asks.

"I don't know...but something happened out here that wasn't well thought of...Perhaps...someone stumbled upon Eve and she didn't like the intrusion," Zorn says looking around, "We need to be careful, and we NEED to find her offspring."

"Yeah, before we have a bunch of horny carnivorous flowers stalking Saiyans around," Jerich mutters.

"According to Arctic as long as we don't piss them off, they're more inclined to be Incubi rather than carnivorous."

"And THAT is supposed to make us FEEL better? Those damn Icejin and their twisted senses of humor."

"Look, arguing over WHAT we're looking for isn't going to help matters," Bardock cuts in, "Let's FIND them and then figure out what to do next."

"Easy," Jerich says, "We kill them."

"Jerich," Toma says uneasily, "I am not sure..."

"Please, don't tell me that you're scared of fucking plants."

"Okay, ONE nearly killed one of your men, nearly ATE my mate and killed others and SHE was the EASIEST to handle. We don't KNOW what her offspring can do and PISSING them off could kill us ALL so SHUT UP!"

"You are way to worried about things. They're fucking plants. They're not THAT intelligent."

"We'll remember that when we take what's left of you back to your little brother," Fasha retorts taking a hold of Toma's wrist, "Come on big guy, ignore him. He's a moron. We already knew this."

Morning fades into afternoon and there was STILL no sign. "Maybe we killed her in time..."

"You think we're that lucky?" Bardock snorts, "Yeah, our luck up until now has spoken for itself."

"Then what's YOUR theory?"

"You're not gonna like it, that's for sure."

"Low Class, I am sure..."

"Don't call me that, you elitist asshole. Look, these things feed on sex right? Well, they've come to the RIGHT place then haven't they?"

"Your point?"

"They're not going to hang out in the woods. They're...going to migrate to where they can feed easier."

"They're going to go INTO the cities," Toma groans, "Oh for the love of..."

"It's just a theory but if Arctic is right...and I trust his judgment then that is where we're going to find them."

"Yeah, but how does he know they'll all be that...benevolent?"

"He doesn't and we need to take that into consideration but it's what we have to work with. We're gonna have to do something fast to find them. However, the good news is that since they are all considered male...I don't think that we're going to have to worry about more popping up."

"Yeah, but you forget that the BAD news is they live twenty-plus YEARS!" Jerich snaps, "and not to mention they have SOME weird gift of their own we have to worry about!"

"Well, screaming isn't going to help here now IS it? We need to go and talk to the king. We have to plan...for the worst right now."

"We can't just alarm the planet!"

"No, but we can put a bulletin out for a hostile form of flower and to immediately call someone and NOT to handle it themselves," Zorn cuts in before another fight breaks out, "Bardock is probably right...we're not going to find them here."

"Hopefully, we don't find them ANYWHERE," Jerich retorts. No one bothers to respond to him as they head back to the palace.

As expected, their report does NOT thrill the spiky-haired royal. "We're going to send a bulletin out and WAIT and SEE?!" he demands.

"We can't find them," Zorn says softly, "Sire, we TRIED. If Lord Arctic is right then we need to try and NOT make them angry so that they lash out. There are THIRTEEN of them and way too much ground to cover."

"IF they made it."

"Right."

The male rubs his face. "Fine...fine...Do what you have to but DO NOT spread panic through the planet PLEASE. I do NOT want to have to handle that. And Zorn, call that useless waste of a royal and TELL him to FIGURE out how to CLEAN up his DAMN family's MESS or so help me I'll blow up HIS planet!"

"Yes, sire," Zorn murmurs though he had NO intention of speaking that candidly to the Icejin Monarch. Arctic was nothing like his sibling and didn't deserve that rude of words. He knew the male was doing what he could to help them as he knew that were the threat not so dire his king would not be so harsh. The other was clearly at a loss as to what to do about the pressing problem. Hell, they were ALL at a loss of how to handle this.

The throne room once again empty has the Saiyan King feeling the edges of either a migraine or a panic-attack forming. He takes a slow, deep breath and repeatedly tells himself that they could handle this if they could handle the Icejins. A moment later, he feels the hairs on his neck prick and goes still and tense. “Who is there?” he demands as he slowly gazes around. He wasn't alone any longer and that makes him suddenly VERY nervous. A crippling pain doubles him over before his vision swims and he swears the last thing he sees is a blue-red form before the universe goes dark.

Waking brings it's own sets of problems as it felt like trying to pull out of some thick liquid. Slowly, dark eyes would open to the familiar feel of sheets but that was ALL that was familiar as the situation made itself FRIGHTENINGLY clear. A sharp movement slides the blankets down and it takes EVERY bit of will-power possessed NOT to scream. Slowly, fingers would reach down touching lightly, experimentally before a soft sound would escape before another and another before hysteria would leave the form shaking and struggling with very EMBARRASSING tears. 'Breathe. BREATHE GODDAMMIT!' Teeth would clamp into skin before slowly, calm would be reclaimed. Slowly rising and padding to a mirror, the figure stares almost horrified at the image that stared back. Gone was the masculine form that was NORMAL replaced with a softer, smaller female who DEFINITELY looked out of place with the pendant around her neck. “What...the...” Closing her mouth, she brings a shaking hand up to run through longer, softer spikes and shudders. This was BAD. This was more than BAD. This was...The sound of the door opening has her whirling immediately to face the intruder and finds herself gazing at Vegeta.

“Who...are you and what...” The moment, the INSTANT the male's eyes fall on the pendant, she is sure that this is going to end BADLY.

“What have you DONE with my FATHER?!!”

“Vegeta, I...” Being that familiar was a bad idea and she knew it the minute the words were out and the others eyes fill with fury. Somehow, she's just NOT surprised to be grabbed roughly and hauled to a cell before having the pendant reclaimed.

“You WILL pay if you've hurt my father!” the male snarls at her before stalking off.

Wrapping her arms around her nude frame, she had to wonder how the HELL to get him to believe the truth of the matter before realizing that she might have a few OTHER things to worry about before then considering she was naked in a cell and...after several failed attempts realizes that she had NO KI. Sliding her tail low on her hips and curling up on the small cot shivering, the switched-gendered royal had to wonder HOW to fix this mess when she couldn't figure out HOW it had happened. Somehow, she had a sinking suspicion that it was to be blamed on one of Eve's offspring.

Footsteps catch her attention and she finds herself gazing at two guards. “So...you were found in our King's chambers, eh? Our prince wants to know where his father is and if you don't cooperate...we're supposed to MAKE you.”

Make...Her eyes would slowly widen as the realization hits her hard at what was being insinuated. The problem was...well...it was OBVIOUS what the problem was. “I...need to talk to Z...Captain Zorn...please...” She had to remember to use TITLES right now or she was going to have problems.

“The Captain is busy and I highly DOUBT he'd consort with low-level trash like you. Do you even HAVE KI?”

This was humiliating, she realized before it's followed by the thought of how much of a lesson this could be in her future dealings...if she made it through this alive. “Please...just...give me a chance to speak with him...”

“I don't think so,” the male replies as the door opens. Her breathing gets labored as her tail puffs out. Dear Kais, what was she supposed to do NOW?! Instinctively, she draws backwards until her back hits the cold wall and she realizes that she was trapped.

“D-don't...please...” Begging was humiliating but if she read this right, what was at stake was WORSE than wounded pride...and she couldn't seem to find that self-assurance almost egotistical attitude that helped her normally...mostly because she wasn't accustomed to feeling like she was.

“Well, you should have thought about the consequences, sweetheart, before you managed to make our KING vanish.”

“I DIDN'T!” she protests trying to recoil without success as the other looms over her.

“Then WHERE is HE?”

“I CAN'T explain this! You'd NEVER believe me!”

“Well, sucks to be YOU then.”

Truer words had probably NEVER been spoken but she wasn't sure HOW to handle this. “Please...I promise, I didn't HURT him...but I NEED to talk to the captain! Please...”

“Nope.” The tone was amused and told her all she needed to know which was even if she was HONEST they were going to hurt her ANYWAY because they could. It was a very unpleasant realization of short-comings she should have handled LONG before now. Her legs lock together tightly and she was sure that nothing that she said was going to be listened to and part of her is quick to point out the times she'd ignored her OWN Saiyans when they'd begged for help. Perhaps...there was some twisted justice to be had here on their behalves. Squeezing her eyes shut, she had to think that Cold and Frieza were in Hell laughing their asses off RIGHT now.


	4. Part Three

Disclaimer: See the Prologue

Summary: See Prologue

Author's note: For those of you who are kind enough to stick around, here's the next part and in addition to everything in warned in the prologue THIS part contains graphic hentai which is a bit dubious consensual because let's face it, the king...err...queen...err...VEGETA is not having a good time being female. On a GOOD note, Raditz makes a brief appearance. *snorts* Anyway...comments and criticism welcome as long as you remember that whining about warnings ALREADY given makes you the loser.

Part Three

Waking up had her aching and curling into a ball on the filthy cot struggling not to whimper. Gritting her teeth hard, she struggles to calm, to relax ,to IGNORE it. It just seemed to ache to the very core of her. Footsteps have her tensing and hoping that this wasn't about to be round two because she wasn't sure she could handle it. “Anymore willing to talk?”

She curls her body tightly to her refusing to reply to the smug bastard. Honestly, she should have expected this considering there were times she'd been WARNED by a certain long-haired guard to make sure the guards weren't a bunch of raving assholes. She hadn't listened then and really, she SHOULD have. However, the sound of the door opening has her tensing further and wishing that this wasn't happening AGAIN. Her body was still aching from the PREVIOUS rounds with them. “You really should just cooperate,” the other comments.

“I doubt it would matter if I did,” she mutters, “You'd STILL hurt me.”

“Yeah, you're right...but see...ain't no one going to care what's done to such a weak Saiyan.”

Those words were just rubbing her already worn emotions more. It was becoming PAINFULLY obvious just HOW badly she was failing. “...I've come to figure that.”

“Then why don't you do yourself a favor and EXPLAIN what happened to our king.”

The demand just makes her laugh as it just gets to be too much. The bitter sound echoing in the dark lit area. “I don't know WHAT you find so funny about this.”

Of course they didn't...because if they understood the issue at hand they wouldn't be near her. The cynical thoughts just have her laughing more and she's soon nearly in hysterics. It is of course solved when she's sent unconscious and the darkness swallows her whole.

“...some sort of psychotic break.”

The words slowly make sense as she slowly comes to awareness, the feel of an oxygen mask against her mouth tells her she was in the medical wing. The feel of restraints holding her wrists to the bed doesn't really help but she manages to remain calm. “Ah, you're awake. Feeling better?” She glares at the male wondering if he was an asshole or actually expected an answer. “Someone is NOT in a friendly mood.”

“...Z-zorn...I WILL speak to him,” she forces out, “A-and...I DON'T want to hear a goddamn argument. You want your KING you'll bring me the captain.” It sounded WRONG in all sorts of ways to her but at this point she was sure she didn't have a choice.

“Making demands are you?”

“I'm the only one who can help you...do you REALLY want to push YOUR luck?” she retorts as her voice becomes stronger, “I won't TELL you again; you don't bring Captain Zorn to me...You will NEVER find your king.”

She's flashed a scathing look which is worth it when one of them touches their scouter. “Captain Zorn, would you please come to the infirmary. There's...a situation that needs your assistance to handle.”

Well, she'd gotten them to send Zorn. Now all she had to do was figure out HOW to convince her captain of who she was. That might be problematic. However, they'd gone way back so hopefully, she could make HIM see the truth. Though with her luck SO far...part of her wasn't sure about it.

There isn't long to worry before the door opens. “This better be important,” the male says curtly.

“She says if we want the king back YOU have to talk to her,” the medic says with a trace of annoyance.

She watches Zorn gaze at her before slowly walking over. “What do you know?” he asks as he carefully pulls the oxygen mask off.

“That this situation has gotten out of control in such a short time.”

Zorn stares at her. “Come again?”

“I need you to trust me...can you do that?”

“You're rather the ONLY person who knows what happened.”

“You're right, I am...so I'm asking that you trust me and take the restraints off. I have to fix this and I don't know how and I NEED some time to figure it out.”

“And I should trust you BECAUSE...”

She closes her eyes. “Zorn, I NEED you to trust me.”

“That's the part about this that I'm having trouble with.”

She grits her teeth, dark eyes opening filling with a bit of desperation. “I KNOW that!” Kais, what was she supposed to do? NO ONE was going to believe her and she did NOT want to be locked back in that cell. Something tells her that what would happen would be worse NOW.

“Why don't you return to things that you can take care of, Captain and we'll handle this,” the guard says, “Since she's obviously just stalling and has NO intention of helping us find the king.”

She yanks on the restraints in frustration. WHY did this damn situation have to be THIS complicated. “Zorn...there is one in the palace...”

“There is...”

“A plant...in the palace...It's red and blue...at least I think it is. My vision dimmed before I could really see it. Please...just...be careful.”

“How do you KNOW about this?”

She shakes her head. “You won't believe me...and I don't blame you. But they've sprouted and they are dangerous.”

A moment later, his scouter goes off and whatever he hears makes him grit his teeth. “I have to handle this...”

“Then go,” she whispers, “Go and take care of them, Captain.”

Watching him leave was more frightening than anything up to date and fills her with a feeling of complete defeat that had her wondering what the hell she was supposed to do NOW. “Well, as TOUCHING as that was, YOU are going back to that cell until you're willing to be HELPFUL!”

She doesn't even protest. What was the point when the only one who knew her better than anyone couldn't recognize her like this? She sinks onto the cot grateful, at least to have been given something to wear this time around. “Good job, Vegeta,” she mutters rubbing her face, “You've completely managed to fuck up this time around.” She had to admit to worrying about what had sent Zorn from the infirmary and hoped that it wasn't anything having to do with those damn plants or her sons. Unfortunately, even if it DID...she couldn't help them. Footsteps approaching has her head raising and she could only wonder who was here now as it was only ONE set. A moment later, she stills at the male who stops at the door. “Raditz...”

The long-haired male gazes at her curiously a moment before he slowly steps in. “I don't believe we've met...”

“Not like this we haven't,” she answers quietly, “What...was the emergency?”

“Just a squabble that nearly turned into a fist-fight. Tempers are strained since the King disappeared and the Heir is...quite prickly at the moment.”

“Typical Vegeta,” she mutters, “Boy never DID learn to hold his temper...”

“I would highly suggest titles.”

She stills. “R-right...of course...” Honestly, she was getting tired of this.

“So...what happened exactly...considering you don't seem that much of a threat.”

She shakes her head. “You...wouldn't believe me.”

“That bad?”

“I didn't DO anything to the King,” she answers staring up at him, “THAT is the problem.”

“That's a little hard to believe.”

Sighing she rubs her face again. “I am well aware of the situation...more than YOU are. I need someone to LISTEN to me without either interrupting or telling me that I'm crazy. I could do without EITHER at this point because I'm highly annoyed with things as they stand.”

“Well, THIS is what happens when you are the only one who knows what happened to our king.”

“The rape I could live without.”

“...I know and I WARNED His Majesty to pay attention to who he allowed down here but as is normal with him...he didn't listen.”

“He should have,” she answers quietly, “LONG before now.”

“Well, our royals...are a little set in their ways.”

It was his way of calling her an idiot, she realized and just takes it. Kais knew she had no intention of letting this continue. A moment later, she hears, “What are YOU doing down here, Low Class?”

“Checking on the prisoner...and I would warn you BOTH that if you touch her again in any sort of sexual way I WILL have the prince remove you from duty.”

“She put up a fight.”

“Right,” Raditz says with a sneer, “I don't believe you...and I would suggest NOT pushing me. Leave her be.”

She had to wonder if Raditz would be so keen on defending her if he knew who she was. Watching him leave, she realized that her son was VERY lucky to have him as his guard. “Don't think this saves you LONG,” the male promises her, “'Cause I promise you, sweetheart, I'm gonna have another go at you regardless of HIS disposition.”

She gives him a scathing expression in return and envisions ALL the ways she was going to make him suffer before she executed him. Luckily though, he wasn't chancing it NOW and she's left alone. Pulling her knees close, she struggles to figure out HOW to make this end favorably and isn't sure there IS a way to do that.

She's sitting there alone for a while before the lights go out. Her head snaps up as the area is bathed in darkness and strains to see. “Don't bother,” a masculine voice comments, “No one is going to help you...not until I'm done.”

“Are...you the one who did this to me?”

“You're a quick one.” A moment later, a shadow moves and she finds herself staring at a male figure who resembled a pale green-skinned Saiyan with blue hair and a red-tail.

“S-so...you take a form similar to the race you are dealing with...”

“We do,” he murmurs before looming over her, “Now, if you don't fight with me, I assure you, Majesty, that you'll enjoy this more than you did what happened with your guards.”

She swallows. “D-do I really have a choice?”

“Not really,” he replies before he reaches down and tugs her shirt up over her head. She shivers but doesn't fight figuring that she didn't stand a chance against the other and not really wanting to see what he might do if he was pushed into anger. The pants soon follow leaving her nude before him. “You are lovely as a woman, Vegeta.”

“I...I'm not enjoying this if you REALLY must know.”

“Oh, I can clearly see that...which is a pity because you could really have some fun like this. At least you cannot conceive in this form...You should be grateful.”

She gives him a scathing look. “Oh, yes, because my own family and guards can't recognize me but I'm supposed to be GRATEFUL?”

“You could learn something from this,” he tells her before lowering his head. The feel of his tongue brushing over a nipple has her gasping out as the skin tightens immediately making the male chuckle before he'd draw the hard nub in his mouth and suck lightly. It's enough to have her back arch and a low moan escape her. He repeats the action with the other nipple pooling heat in her lower stomach and sparking pleasure along her nerves that had her legs slowly splaying open for him. His mouth curves after he draws his mouth off. “Magnificent,” he murmurs approvingly, “That's it, Majesty.”

She'd have a few choice words for the male NONE of them polite but can't manage it as he moves lower down licking and sucking at her skin and making her worried about what he was about to do to her. A choked sound escapes her when his tongue lightly brushes between her thighs and has her jerking in shock. The male chuckles cupping her hips before licking again applying MORE pressure and drawing a soft moan as her hips open further. “O-ohh..g-gods...”

Her fingers tighten in the fabric of the cot as that hot appendage presses in licking and exploring drawing helpless sounds as she arches and writhes unaccustomed to this intense of a feeling and finding herself drowning in it. It does surprise her how easily the other opens her before she feels him sink in stretching and rubbing along her even more so when her own legs wrap around his waist. “Mmm...ahhhh...”

“Th-that's it...mmm,” the male groans rocking slowly, “Ahh...y-yess...”

She clutches him rocking with every powerful thrust of his hips as pleasure sparks up her nerves shaking and feeling like she was coming apart at the seams. However, it is nothing compared to the white-hot pleasure that slams through her system as her orgasm roars through her sparking his own and leaves her panting, shaking, and dazed. The feel of him slowly slipping from her has her gazing up at him weakly only to watch as a pair of vines slide from his wrist before feeling her skin licked gently. Her eyes flutter before her vision swims and she passes out.

“...surprised that she's still here.”

Voices slowly rouse her and her dark eyes flutter open. “Ah, you're finally awake. I was kind of figuring you'd use the chance given to escape.”

“What do you take me for a criminal?” she mutters as she slowly sits up rubbing her face.

“Was that an actual question or just you being smart?”

She snorts softly before gazing down and realizing that she was redressed again. “So...WHY are you shocked that I'm still here?”

“The power went out..and the cells were unlocked,” comes the response, “but apparently YOU just decided to nap.”

She barely refrains from laughing at that comment. “Yes, because I'm loving the vacation,” she mutters.

“Keep making your retorts, Low Class, because you're already on thin enough ice.”

The insult has her tensing immediately but she reminds herself of what the score was RIGHT now and that being that stupid was only going to get her hurt. “Right...of course. So, I take it that you have yet to find him?”

“If we DID, you'd already be dead because he'd kill you HIMSELF.”

She bites her lip as her shoulders start shaking and she presses her face into her knees. Kais above this was getting insane. “You find this FUNNY?!”

The incredulous tone snaps what little restraint she has, and she starts laughing again. Honestly, she was probably going to lose her mind before this was resolved. Though the feel of her legs being jerked before she'd get struck is good at quieting her instantly and she stares up at the male. “You are GRATING on my LAST nerve!” he snarls at her.

Slowly she reaches up and touches her lip and gazes down at to stare at the blood before replying quietly, “Same to you...and trust me...it's going to come back to bite you in the ass HARD when I get out of here.” And she meant EVERY word. She'd had it with these two...she'd MORE than had it with these two and her first order of business would be dealing with them when she was male again. She ignores the part of her that wonders if that was even possible at this point.

She's left alone at least to nurse her split lip growling slightly. Honestly, she was going to a LOT of unpleasant things to those two when she was normal again. As she sits there, she finally notices a colored object and picks it up to find herself staring at a blue and red petal on which is merely written CHIMERA. Her mouth curves before she snorts. “Gee, you're nice enough to leave me a name after you screw me...thanks...”


	5. Part Four

Disclaimer: See Prologue

Summary: See Prologue

Author's note: First off, I'd like to thank those of you kind enough to leave me a review or comment telling me what you think. I do appreciate it. And for 'SS' who left me the constructive criticism about the issues with caps-locked words, I tried to keep the emphasis down in this part and I apologize for making your eyes hurt in the previous installments. I tend to get a little over-excited with it so...thanks for the kind prod to keep it at a minimum. I will definitely do my best to not have the words jumping off the screen.

Warnings for this part include more character angst and a warning that this takes place some time after the previous part (I say this because there is another implied attack on Vegeta). It's nothing too graphic but it's there. Also, another of my OC Icejin's shows up named Summit. Short bio: Summit is Cold's older brother skipped for the throne and Artic is Cold's YOUNGER brother who has two sons; Snow and Frost. Also mentioned is Gaelrick, an OC Saiyan. If you are following Revelations which will eventually coincide with 'Trying to Make the Best of Things' Gaelrick is Lygoren's father and Iodin's grandfather...which means...yep, Iodin and Lygoren will be here as well as Kaiya. Actually, I will be having a LOT of my OC's making an appearance so...if you guys get confused let me know and I'll make a note to expound a little bit on them. Oh, also, Raditz identifies Bardock as his mother which strongly implies M-preg...but I don't think that will come as much of a shock to all of you. It's just there, I figured I should warn you. But..as always read and enjoy and don't be afraid to leave me comments.

Part Four

There was something going on...well, more than the problems plaguing them and that irritated Raditz. Zorn was currently handling another one of the prince's fits of temper and it left him time to try and figure out what the hell was wrong. He couldn't quit the nagging feeling that they were missing something about the prisoner being held. Finally, he heads to the infirmary. Of course he's told that the male has better things to do then keep up with the information on prisoners and points him towards a filing cabinet. Raditz sighs and heads over to it before opening it to search for what he was seeking. Finally, he pulls it out and stares at it...and keeps staring at it. “Did you even LOOK at this?” he demands.

“It's customary to fill it out...so it's filled out. What do you want?”

Raditz continues gazing at it. “I want you to tell me why you never read the results yourself.”

“Does it matter?”

“Oh...it does,” Raditz says tersely before taking it and heading for the door before pausing, “And you had best hope that I'm wrong because if I'm not...you're in so much trouble.” Without waiting for a response, he moves quickly out into the hall before pressing a button on his scouter and switching to a certain channel. “Mother?”

“What, brat?”

“Does our king have any female relatives alive?”

“No, Raditz.”

“No sisters?”

“No, Raditz, I just told you that...why?”

Raditz closes his eyes a moment before saying quietly, “I just wondered...that's all.”

“Brat, I know when you're not saying something,” Bardock points out.

“Just...give me a little bit and I'll tell you, alright?”

“Okay...but you do ask all the random questions.”

Raditz makes a beeline for the dungeons and finds her curled up on her side against the wall. The scent of sex and blood telling him those two really hadn't listened to him. Sliding the report into his armor, he slips in and gently lifts her to him. She doesn't even respond too out of it though the sight of her bleeding nose and lip clearly stating she'd fought back...and lost. Well, those bastards had crossed the wrong Saiyan. Carefully, he brings her to his quarters before tugging what remained of the tattered spandex from her and grimaces at the wounds found. Carefully, he tends to her before tucking her into bed. He'd get her dressed once she woke up not wanting to cause her that much pain at the moment. He stares down at her really looking and wonders how they had all missed it. This was definitely a mess of epic proportions. A moment later, his scouter goes off. “Where is the prisoner, Raditz?”

He tenses slightly. “None of your business,” he retorts coldly, “And you'd better pray that SOMEONE out there has mercy on you.” Without waiting for a response he changes to another channel. “Zorn, captain, are you free for a moment?”

“Considering that Prince Vegeta just stalked out of here...yes, why?”

“Because the situation just got more...complicated.”

“Definite 'more' complicated?”

“Come to my quarters. There is something you need to see.”

It's not long before the other slips in. “Raditz...what...” The long-haired male slides the report out and hands it to him. He watches his eyes scan it before they widen in horror. “No...no...this can't be...”

“It is,” Raditz says quietly, “The bastard didn't even read it.”

“But that means...” The male gazes at the form on the bed.

“That means that the female Vegeta found in his father's room IS his father,” Raditz says quietly.

“And she got stuck in the dungeons...”

“Yes,” Raditz answers.

“Fuck...”

“That was what I was thinking,” the younger male replies quietly.

“It's no wonder she wanted to speak to me...She was trying to get me to recognize her...and I SHOULD have...as long as I have served. I should have recognized who she was.”

“We all missed it,” Raditz replies, “but now that we know...question is...what the hell do we do about it?”

Zorn is quiet a moment. “I don't...I don't know.” Slowly, he walks over to the bed and gently brushes a long spike out of her face. A soft groan makes him still before he watches her eyes flutter open.

It takes her a minute to realize who she was staring up at. “Z-Zorn?”

“Forgive me, Majesty,” he whispers softly, choked.

Her eyes widen as she slowly sits up immediately holding the blanket to her body. “You...know?”

“The blood work wasn't checked,” Raditz says making her turn to look at him.

“The...Are you...” She takes a deep breath. “Of course it wasn't...because it would be too much consideration of a prisoner to actually figure out who they are.”

“Majesty...”

“It's fine...but he is fired, those guards are fired...or dead depending on how I feel when I'm back to the gender I'm supposed to be.”

“Take it easy, Majesty,” Zorn murmurs.

“I can't...We have thirteen plants running amok and one of them changes someone's gender.”

“So they have sprouted...”

“And have a seriously warped sense of humor,” she replies, “His name is Chimera.”

“He...was the one who turned off the lights down there,” Raditz says.

“He was hungry,” she replies quietly.

“Sire...”

“It's fine...actually, it was better than those two lunkheads so I can't really complain.”

“You have no idea...”

“Zorn, if you apologize one more time I think I will hit you. Just...get me something to wear rather befitting my status...and get me my damn pendant back. It's MINE.” She watches the others mouth almost curve into a smile before he slides back out.

“About what I said...”

She waves the younger male off. “I needed to hear it...because you were right all along. I have NOT been fair to my people. I will deal with that once this issue is resolved.”

“You ARE a good ruler, Majesty.”

“When I'm not being an arrogant, spiteful prick right, son of Bardock?”

The male coughs lightly realizing she'd read between the lines rather well. “S-something like that.”

“Be glad I have no KI...because this is probably the only time you'll be able to get away with such impudence.”

“I will certainly keep that in mind.”

“How are Vegeta and Tarble?”

“Your heir is on the brink of an emotional meltdown mostly because he can't handle your advisers, the Saiyans, and your absence while trying to find a bunch of Icejin-created plants. Prince Tarble is understandably terrified at the whole situation. Broly has yet to leave his side so he is well protected.”

“Well, they're about to have more to freak out about,” she replies curtly, “because KI or no KI this is my planet and my people will do as they are told.”

“That might be...a little difficult.”

“Oh, I am sure it will be.”

Finally, Zorn reappears with what she asked for. It takes a few minutes but she's soon redressed. “Are you...sure you want to do this?” Zorn asks.

“Do I still have your support?”

“Always.”

“Then I'm fine,” she tells him, “Summon Vegeta, Tarble, and my advisers to the throne room. I want this migraine as few times as possible.”

Both were obviously wondering if this was a good idea but they do as commanded and she is standing on the dais when those called for enter and promptly still. “What...” Vegeta says stopping in shock.

“Surprise,” she says calmly, “Get in here and close the door. We have a lot to discuss and I'm not really in the mood to do it to half the planet.”

“Y-you...are...”

She takes a deep breath. “I am the ruler of this planet.”

“But...”

“THIS is why we need to handle this problem,” she states firmly cutting off the stammered response, “One of them, named Chimera, changes the gender of his intended victim and trust me...it's NOT pleasant to deal with that.”

“You...got hurt...because...”

“Vegeta, if you could focus, I would appreciate it! We have twelve other plants with random abilities to locate and contain! Everything else waits.”

“We're just...not sure where to look, Majesty.”

“You have been told how they feed...we need to figure out what would be the most promising areas for food.”

“But other than that...we know nothing.”

“You're right, you're absolutely right we don't.” A moment later, Zorn's scouter goes off. She turns to look at him as the others eyes widen. “Captain?”

“Summit is here.”

Of course he was. “Send him in,” she says inwardly sighing. This was all she needed; the blue and purple Icejin seeing her like this.

It's not long before the male steps in and stops seeing her. His crimson eyes scan a moment before sighing softly. “It's worse than we thought then...”

“One look and you know who I am...that just makes my lifetime,” she mutters.

“Well, I was thinking that considering that you're wearing the pendant only worn by the king...you could be no one else because I don't see you relinquishing it without three planets away knowing of the battle.”

“His name is Chimera,” she replies.

“So they sprouted? That was...fast...but then considering the warmth of your planet in contrast to ours...”

“We breed them quickly apparently,” she retorts, “So...why are you here? Aren't you worried that you will end up just as screwed as the rest of us?”

“I am,” he replies, “but my little brother asked me to come here to help you and unlike YOU, I'm not going to belittle him or refuse him a simple request.”

She accepts the chastisement without retaliating. “Well, then what can you tell me about your other brother's insane desire to make everyone miserable?”

“Not much, I'm afraid...because they have no set pattern to them. Each one is different. What they look for is different.”

“Are there any similarities that don't include what Arctic has told me?”

“They still have to take root for a time...as they are plants at their core...so they will probably keep to areas that have thick woods to hide in,” Summit replies.

She sighs softly. “What do we do about them, Summit?”

“I don't know what to tell you, Vegeta. Even if you do locate them...going from there is a tricky endeavor. You know what you are up against. You can't make the choice lightly.”

She sinks onto her throne. “That's exactly the problem. Chimera...didn't hurt me so I can't just condemn him.”

“That is definitely something to think about in all of this because like I said, Arctic told you what they were capable of.”

“Yes...it's just...their gifts that worry me.”

“That...is definitely something to consider as well.”

“There is too much to consider and not enough to go on.”

“That just irritates the hell out of you doesn't it, Vegeta? You're never more annoyed then when you CAN'T just deal with the situation at hand.”

“Summit, I may be female, but I'm still not interested in a psychological reading from you.”

“Well, it's true; you have no patience and you don't like sitting and doing nothing.”

“Who would?! Their mother killed at least four of my Saiyans and they have some serious abilities and a horrific sense of humor!” she snaps angrily.

“I am well aware of that. However, you need to do this slowly, Vegeta.”

“How do you deal with yours?”

“The ones on our planet are held in a special containment center so they can't get out.”

“It's possible to keep them in an area?”

“It took five years to build the one center,” Summit replies.

“That's...not promising.”

“Not at all.”

Finally, she has Summit seen to a set of suites and sits alone with her sons and their guards. “I know...this is difficult but...” Somehow she's not surprised to have Tarble hug her tightly and she holds her youngest to her. “We'll get through this...I promise.”

“Will you get through this?” Vegeta asks gazing at her.

“I will be fine.”

“And...what happens...if he won't change you back before your next Heat Cycle?”

To be honest, she was trying NOT to think about that. “I...will deal with that as it arises, Vegeta. Right now, my focus is on making my people safe.”

“With no KI.”

“I have to work with what I have...which is nothing at this point. So, can I count on you not to pick fights with others in the throne room?”

“I...Yes,” he replies, “but...honestly, what do we call you?”

“That is up to you.”

“She's still 'Father',” Tarble replies quietly as he nuzzles purring softly. It was rather soothing to her battered emotions and she finds herself purring in response.

“Are you sure I can't handle them?”

She looks up at him. “No, those two are MINE when I'm returned to normal. I will handle it.”

“Just one...”

“No, Vegeta.”

“They had no right...”

“Tell that to their other victims. I will handle this. For now, let them know they are on probation and are to be detained in the guards barracks.”

She watches his mouth curve. “It will be MY pleasure, father.”

“Vegeta, don't rough them up...too badly.”

“Of course not...but if they struggle...”

She watches him leave and shakes her head. Tarble chuckles and nuzzles her cheek. “He's just angry with all that has gone on.”

“He's not the only one,” she murmurs strangely content to let Tarble be so affectionate to her in public.

“Who is allowed to know?” Zorn asks quietly.

“It's not going to be long before everyone knows.”

“Then it's probably good that Summit is here. He can help me protect you.”

That makes her nose wrinkle in distaste. “I draw the line at...”

“Majesty, you need the added help.”

She huffs a moment before deciding that it was probably the best idea and to just let it be. “How is Jerich's squad-mate?”

“Making a nuisance of himself,” Zorn replies with a grin, “He's amazingly adept at learning to use an artificial limb.”

“Good, I am glad to hear that.”

“There is though...a bit of an issue.”

“In the midst of all of this?”

“It's...Gaelrick.”

She stares at her captain. “Is he...seriously causing trouble knowing what is out there?!”

“He is.”

“I don't need his damn clan in addition to...”

Her commentary is interrupted as the door opens. She looks up and realizes that there definitely was going to be issues in the near future. “Don't you know not to come into my throne room unless summoned by now?”

The female stares at her. “I...thought they were kidding!”

“Ariaste, I do not have time for...”

“You're...female!”

For the love of... “Broly, would you please see her out before she gives me a migraine?” she asks.

The younger male merely smirks before crossing to the startled woman and deftly shoving her out of the room and sliding the door shut. “That's gonna cause trouble right there,” Nappa comments staring at her.

“Oh yeah, I can imagine her and Celeste are going to be very put off by me like this.” Her mouth curves before she adds, “I might get some peace.” She looks back at Zorn . “So, Gaelrick is going to continue his petty vendetta while we have psychotic plants running around? I really hope that a couple find their way to him.”

“I told you that it was problematic. He seems to think this is some plot of yours.”

“Some plot of mine...Right...as were the Icejins...Because that male is a complete mental-case. He terrorizes his OWN clan and yet calls me the problem.”

“I never said his accusations made sense, Majesty, but you've known this was coming ever since the Icejins were dispatched.”

“I should introduce them to who made the Icejins history...” she mutters only to watch Broly's eyes glitter.

“I would be more than happy to make him a memory.” Of course he would...because it was what Paragus's son was good at...other than protecting Tarble she'd noted.

“I'll definitely keep that in mind,” she tells him, “but for now, you will shadow your charge because I do NOT want something to happen to him.”

“And nothing WILL,” Broly promises.

“It had better not.” There were enough things going wrong that the thought of her sons going through something like this was unbearable. A moment later, the door opens again. “What part of...”

“So YOU are why he asked what he did...Wow, Majesty.”

“Bardock, if I wanted your irritating commentary, I would have summoned you.”

“I know,” the spiky-haired male replies chuckling, “but you're cute like that.”

Her eyes narrow. “I would be very careful who you say such things to.”

“I am.”

She rolls her eyes. “Gaelrick is being a problem.”

“Gaelrick is ALWAYS a problem.”

“Yes, well, he couldn't pick a better time to make his move.”

“I'll keep an eye on things,” comes the male's immediate reply.

“You'd better because I have enough to deal with at the moment.”

“I'll...need Jerich.”

Her mouth curves. “Really? That's an interesting sentence from you.” 

“Don't be snide. We don't get along but we do well when we work together.”

“I'm sure he thinks that way after you sliced his friend's leg off.”

“He was nearly dinner,” Bardock replies, “He'll either deal or I'll put him out of our misery because I know for a fact his squad mate is grateful rather than pissed off. You know how? He came to my residence and told me. Yeah, that kinda scared the hell out of me but...”

She laughs at this, she actually laughs. “My goodness, yes, I can see where that might be a little disconcerting.”

“I had to get Toma to sit before he fell over though the hug I could really have done without.”

She chuckles. “Well, I am sure you're good friends now.”

“...Thrilling. But I digress. If Gaelrick and his clan are causing trouble then I need Jerich to help me keep an eye on things.”

“If he gives you trouble tell him that I'll send my Heir to set him straight.”

Bardock grimaces. “Oh I'm sure that will work wonders.”

“You and I both know that my Heir can be quite persuasive when he wants to be.”

“And right now I am sure no one wants to cross him.”

“So you are sure to get what you need.” She watches him bow before departing and sighs again. “Take one damn problem off the list add fifty-billion more.”

“Gaelrick is that big of a problem?”

She stares at her adviser a moment before snorting. “You really don't pay attention do you? Gaelrick is a threat to his own clan and everyone else...so yes he is a big problem.”

“How do you intend to handle him?”

“Right now, I'm hoping that Jerich and Bardock can keep him and his rag-tag bunch of lunatics in line while I find what is a BIGGER problem...and cruelly hope that he DOES fall afoul of one of them because he'd deserve it.” Never let it be said she was a kind person under it all.


	6. Part Five

Disclaimer: See the prologue

Summary: See the prologue

Author's note: Again, a big thanks to all of you sticking with it and leaving me comments. I do appreciate them all...even the criticism. Warning for this part includes a rather gruesome implied death and some violence so be warned. Also implied m-preg and more OCs show up. Any confusion let me know...thanks guys!

Part Five

“You want me to waste my time with Gaelrick and his band of morons?”

Bardock sighs. “Jerich, he's causing trouble at the worst time to do so.”

“Yeah, because we're stressed as it is with damn plants...”

“One of which switched our king's gender!” Bardock interrupts.

Jerich stills. “Wait...I thought...”

“That it was a joke? No, he's female right now.”

The Elite stares at him a moment before grimacing. “Then we probably DON'T need to deal with Gaelrick on top of that.”

“You think?”

Jerich rubs his face a moment. “We're getting to fucking old for this, Bardock.”

That makes the spiky-haired male snort. “We're not old, Jerich, please. Besides, Gaelrick is old enough to be our grandfather. He's the relic and really just needs to up and vanish...not just for the safety of our own families but his own.”

Jerich snorts. “Isn't that the truth? I mean, if the leader of my clan was a raving lunatic...I'd be seriously twisted, too. Do you think there's any truth to the rumors?”

“I'd love to say 'no' because what I've heard makes me hurt more for his own flesh-and-blood relatives than any of them but the reports...aren't promising.”

Jerich rubs his face again. “Really, if we get through this I am hoping that fate is finally off it's period enough to let us have some rest.”

“You and the rest of the planet,” Bardock replies, “The reason that I think we need to check this out is that sources say his most recent location...is nestled in the damn midst of woods.”

“You think they might have a weed problem?”

“They could...but more than that, I just want to get this bastard off the radar while I can.”

“That sounds vaguely personal, Bardock.”

Bardock sighs. “It is...because while Raditz was off-planet for the passed few years, one of his childhood friends, Kaiya, went missing. Turns out Kaiya's family got into trouble with Gaelrick and my son's friend ended up mated to his grandson in retaliation.”

“Oh, that's gonna go over well when your spit-fire brat finds out.”

“Right now Raditz has enough on his plate with the royal he serves and the female he now has to protect. I'm hoping that if Gaelrick is dealt with then things will settle and that at least Kaiya will be safe.”

“You did spend so much time raising him and Turles was it?”

Bardock gives a rueful chuckle. “That one was a trouble-maker but yes, him and Kaiya spent most of their youths with me until they started having to take missions of their own.”

“And then Raditz was taken with the prince...pity that.”

Bardock's jaw clenches. “Jerich,” he warns.

The male slides his hands up. “Alright, alright, low blow, I know. My goodness, you are still angry about that.”

“I nearly lost my eldest and my youngest is still trying to figure himself out...so could we give him and your brother an environment to do so without worrying about plants or idiots like Gaelrick?”

At the mention of his sibling, Jerich snorts. “Yeah, Sytin finding himself is gonna take most of that boy's LIFE. About to hit puberty, he's a walking embarrassment.”

“Don't be too hard on him because he has the compassion you, yourself, lack. I think he's a very promising Elite.”

“YOU would,” Jerich retorts, “but I guess that's not the problem at hand. Fine. I'll gather my squad. But Bardock...tell yours to keep a lid on their commentary. Fasha is gonna make me knock her into the nearest ravine.”

“Of course...but you wouldn't be the only one wanted to do so.” 

Jerich snorts. “Never thought I'd hear the day you'd badmouth one of your own.”

“Fasha can be a brat,” Bardock replies, “but call your men and I'll get mine. Hopefully, this can be resolved without incident.”

“Bardock,” Jerich says as he starts walking away which of course makes him stop.

“Yeah?”

“There was a notice sent in that area, right?”

“Every area was sent a missive...so yes, they were warned.”

“And the messenger returned unharmed?”

“He did...though he commented that being laughed at wasn't the highlight of the whole situation.”

Jerich snorts. “So they've been warned...well, we can only hope that the plants find him FIRST.”

“You really want to wish that on him?”

“Hey, if one of them can switch a Saiyan's gender then maybe one of them can make Gaelrick as miserable as we all want him to be.”

Bardock shakes his head. “I hope not...because knowing Gaelrick, he'll do something stupid and piss them off...and THAT we don't need.”

“You really think he's that much of an idiot?”

“If I didn't do you think I'd be wanting to cross into lands that we're not supposed to be in while having a hostile relationship with him and his clan?”

“You have a point there. However, for the record, I hope it's just your paranoia.” The only problem was that Bardock was pretty sure it wasn't. And that was a big enough problem considering the male had someone he considered a part of his OWN family in his number. He didn't need to have to report to his son that someone he'd grown up with had something horrible happen to him. 'Gaelrick, don't be an idiot,' he thinks, 'For the sake of those who don't deserve to be put through a worse hell then serving you.'

It had been found nestled deep in the woods; a bright blue petaled flower which clearly did NOT belong either near their settlements or the planet. Immediately, a message is sent back as commanded and it's not long before Gaelrick is gazing at it. “Flowers? Honestly,” the brunette mutters in annoyance.

“The reports...”

“I KNOW what the reports said,” he snaps irritably, “Go back to the compound and I'll handle this little weed.” He slowly reaches down, his movements slow before he'd take a group of the petals in both hands and yank downwards tearing them. The reaction is immediate and this horrific shrieking sound would be emitted as the form would writhe teeth gnashing but unable to bite him. “Aww, what's wrong?” he sneers at the creature.

It's not long before there is a response but not from the injured flower he was holding.“You will stop. Now.” The masculine voice seems that calls to him seems to have some hold as he does as bade. “You will put my little brother down gently. now.” Again the command is obeyed without hesitation. “Turn around and walk towards the tree you will be facing.”

A moment later, a red-haired pale green-skinned Saiyan with a blue tail would drop down before him gazing in fury. “You are going to stand there while I remove your organs one at a time. You can scream but you will stand there and allow it.”

He couldn't resist, couldn't escape, and soon...all he could do was scream as the male does as he threatened, the ground soon covered in blood and organs as the male's rage is satisfied. Finally, when the body lay still on the ground he moves to the shaking form. “Change for me, Phantom,” he soothes softly, “Let me see, little brother.” After a few minutes the other would change, angry lines appearing on pale-green skinned form. “Ahh, Phantom,” he whispers, “They're not deep...but you shouldn't revert back until they heal.”

“I...thought...I'd...vanished...”

“Shh...It's alright,” he whispers stroking the blue hair soothingly, “I made him pay for his stupidity.” Saying that, he gently gathers the smaller form against him knowing that someone would come looking for him hearing the screams and even though this race was no match for them, he didn't need someone trying to hurt Phantom any further. He takes to the trees moving through the thick foliage. Let them understand just what they were up against because no one hurt his brother and lived. No one.

That his father was screaming bloody murder should have him out there; any respectful son would protect their sire. However, Lygoren made no attempt to go in that direction until the screaming stopped, until the forest was silent again. He owed the bastard he had for a father nothing and certainly didn't see the point in defending a monster. As he walks, he notices another figure. “No you don't brat, back to your post.”

“Father...”

“You heard me, Io,” he tells him sharply, “Go back where you were told to be. I will go and check on him.”

Reluctantly, the other male does as he is told but Lygoren knew it was more duty than loyalty that made him worry as well. He was pretty sure none of them were loyal to the patriarch of the clan. Slowly, he moves trying to be as quiet as possible. Coming upon the spot where his father is, however, that becomes impossible as the sight has him doubling over heaving. He squeezes his eyes shut and wishes that he could unsee this. He sinks to his knees coughing and shaking.

It's not long that he's alone. “Lygor...oh god...Sir, we should get back to the safety of the compound.”

He doesn't argue nor does he fight with the arm that slides around him to help steady him. He's just glad to be returned to the safety of his residence. The feel of a cold wash cloth against his forehead has his eyes closing. “Thank you, Kaiya.”

“So...he's dead?” Iodin asks.

“Oh, I would think so...His organs were scattered all over the place,” he mutters.

“That...is not a vision I want to come upon...”

“Not at all,” he agrees trying to get his stomach to settle and his pulse to relax.

“I take it he didn't listen to reason...which is normal for him.”

“I would say not and someone didn't like the end result.”

“Typical arrogant bastard,” Iodin mutters.

“Be nice, Io.”

“That was nice,” the younger male retorts with a hint of anger, “He deserved what he got! Hell he deserves more!”

“Io!'” Lygoren says sharply as he draws the cloth off, “That is enough, son.”

The spiky-haired male gives his sire an ugly look. “He's a monster and I'm supposed to be kind to his memory?”

“No, but there is enough going on without you having a fit.”

“Still...”

“Io...” he warns.

The younger male would have a retort if the door doesn't open. “I hate to intrude...but we have a problem.”

Lygoren sighs. “What kind of problem?”

“Vegeta's men kind of problem.”

Lygoren grits his teeth. “Stay. Here.” The words are directed at his son firmly before he'd stride out wondering what ELSE needed to go wrong. “Can I help you?” he demands.

“We were in the area and noticed the...mess.”

“Then why don't you go back and tell the king that the issue is resolved?”

“It's not that simple, Lygoren. Everyone here is in danger. You need to move them out of the woods.”

“This has been my clan's home for years now.”

“Yes, well, unless you'd like to be a buffet...you'll do as you are told.”

Off the bat, he does NOT like the male before him; he was arrogant which made him Elite obviously as Lygoren knew the signs being one himself. His jaw tightens which has the male's spiky-haired companion warn, “Jerich...”

“Shut up and let me handle it, Bardock.”

Lygoren crosses his arms. “Why don't you cut the crap and tell me why I shouldn't just have my men kill you for trespassing?” he asks conversationally, “because unlike my father, I am well thought of and well-liked and I assure you that MY men WILL do as I ask.”

“Jerich, here is where I'm telling you to shut the hell up and let me handle it,” the other says before looking at him, “This whole issue between him and your father is a little ridiculous considering the circumstances. These plants are highly dangerous but they are still plants and need woods to take root in. You put your people in danger by staying out here.”

“As opposed to sentencing them to death? Really?”

“As of right now, the issues between your father and the king are suspended during this time. Your people have amnesty as long as they cause no trouble. Lygoren, we need to get them out of here.”

“And I should trust you because...”

“Because this is my best friend's mother...and knows what he's talking about.”

Lygoren sighs. “If I did not want Iodin out here what makes you think I want you here either, Kaiya? You have an infant.”

“Auron is fine, Lygoren, but you can trust Bardock. He won't lie to you.”

“Kaiya,” the male murmurs softly, “It's been a while, kiddo.”

Kaiya manages a smile. “So it has...and you're still as protective as ever.” The sight of his best friend's mother has him feeling better about things than he had in a while. To be honest, this whole mess had him just a little crazy but considering the choices that left were nothing he'd prefer, he was a little stuck.

“So, we get out of here and then what? How are you all handing the problem?”

“We're not,” Bardock says focusing on Lygoren, “At the moment, we're trying to find them all. Thirteen plants are hard to find. One is skulking around the palace apparently.”

“So, let me get this straight; we have thirteen flowers on this planet and we have yet to figure out what to do about them but you want me to move my people into a situation that might just be WORSE?”

Bardock sighs softly. “We can't help protect you way out here if something were to go wrong, Lygoren. They are KI resistant and do awful things when they are hostile.”

“Yeah, I saw that,” the brunette mutters before sighing softly, “However, I see the surrounding issue and that having more people to work on this is better than nothing.”

“That and we don't know if it'll come back and finish what it started with the rest of you out here.”

That thought makes Lygoren grimace. “That I do not want...so fine. We'll do this because honestly, I am sick of this entire situation.”

“So are we,” Bardock replies quietly.

“Then come on...you can help me get them out of here because whatever could do that to my father without him struggling is NO ONE I want to meet.”

Jerich and Bardock merely do so soon joined by both of their squads. Bardock watches Toma's eyes widen at the sight of Kaiya and snorts softly. “Yep,” he says, “Let's just get them out of here and then we can figure out how to tell Raditz and Turles this.”

“It's why you wanted to come...You knew...”

“I'd looked into it,” he tells his mate calmly, “I need you to focus because apparently, Gaelrick got his organs all removed.”

It doesn't take long to get everyone gathered mostly because the screaming had them on edge. Bardock tells the others to go on before he goes and finds the scene again. Slowly, he walks around it. He'd seen some gruesome things in his life but this was something even he couldn't comprehend. “There was a blue flower found,” one of the sentries says quietly, “Gaelrick wanted to handle it. There was this awful shrieking before he would start screaming.”

Bardock stills and turns. “High-pitched?”

The male nods. “It was awful.”

He sighs softly. “He hurt it...and if I'm correct one of the others handled revenge. He didn't fight back...but there is no signs of struggle, nothing to suggest that he even tried to stop it.”

“That is definitely worrisome.”

“That is why we're getting you all out of here. I'm not saying you'll be any safer out of here but at least you won't be cut off if something goes bad.”

“Well, things are already bad.”

“Worse then,” he sighs before slowly rising. “Come on, we need to get out of here and just leave Gaelrick. He got what he deserved.”

They catch up to the others by the city that had been contacted about keeping them here. He'd taken care of the details via scouter with Vegeta who hadn't been thrilled with his choices but understood them. He touches his scouter. “We are settling them in.”

“How did it go?”

“Gaelrick is dead, Majesty. He got...gutted.”

“...Do I even want to ask?”

“Apparently, they found a blue-petaled flower and he went to deal with it. I think he injured it and ended up paying the price for it.”

“While I am grateful that he's no longer a problem...”

“I understand that it makes things complicated if his death isn't enough to satisfy the male responsible for it.”

“Which just tells us that they are somewhat family-oriented.”

“That just makes me feel so much better, Bardock.”

“I know it doesn't but the truth is what it is. At least this way, we have more help to handle things.”

“Or more victims,” she says dryly.

“That, too.”

“Just get them settled where you can and let me know.”

“Will do,” he replies before pressing off. He finds himself staring at Lygoren who looks a little confused.

“Am I hearing things?” he asks quietly.

“No,” Bardock tells him.

“That was...a woman.”

“Yes.”

“But...”

“The plant that I told you about in the palace...changes its victim's gender.”

Lygoren swallows thickly. “Oh...boy.”

“Welcome to what we are dealing with.”

“I can see the problem then.”

“We're still having trouble locating him.”

“And there are thirteen total?”

“As far as we know.”

Lygoren stares. “As far as you know?”

“It's not an exact statement because the race that spawned them is apparently as sure of just as little as we are and they've had one for twenty years.”

“Someone should tell the Icejins NOT to fuck with things.”

“Yeah, I think we all agree with that.”


End file.
